


the inability to say no

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: not to be dramatic, but sometimes, dahyun thinks that her lack of resistance to tzuyu's wishes will be her biggest downfall(no, dahyun's just trying to justify how whipped she is for her girlfriend)
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	the inability to say no

The sight before her fills Dahyun with warmth, right to her toes. She smiles softly, appreciating these types of mornings. She inches closer to her girlfriend slowly, careful to not wake her up from her sleep. Even with her tousled blonde hair and her mouth hanging open, Tzuyu looks as beautiful as ever. Dahyun brushes a stray hair, tucks it behind Tzuyu’s ear. She kisses her cheek gingerly and then moves up, the corner of her eyebrow and then her forehead.

 _This_ is what she likes about having the love of her life in her arms. Being able to shower her with affection. Kisses and cuddles and everything else she deserves. Dahyun sighs softly as she snuggles closer to her, Tzuyu tilting her head to find her space in the crook of her neck. She holds in a chuckle at Tzuyu’s automatic reaction. She finds it incredibly endearing how she’s able to lull Tzuyu back to sleep with a mere embrace. Her girlfriend barely stirs from her sleep despite the shift in the bed, instead, snoring quietly.

Light from the blinds is starting to spread across the room. Dahyun guesses it’s still early, _too_ early for a weekend. She also knows that the brightness is bound to peek through the slits, hitting Tzuyu in the face soon. And Dahyun really doesn’t want to deal with a grumpy Tzuyu, awoken rudely by the _stupid sunlight_ , as she claims. She attempts to pull back, trying to sneak out of bed to reach the pulley for the blinds.

But, Tzuyu’s grip on her waist doesn’t let her budge. Dahyun finds herself stuck in her spot in the bed. She resigns to her fate with a defeated sigh and remains attached to her girlfriend. Dahyun miscalculated how clingy Tzuyu can be in her sleep.

Well, now Dahyun can’t be blamed if Tzuyu wakes up grumpy. She’d made an attempt to close those blinds but Tzuyu wouldn’t let her go.

(she’s sure she’ll still succumb to Tzuyu’s whining later on, anyway)

Dahyun squints at Tzuyu when warm hands sneak under her shirt. She can’t make out whether it’s her unconscious actions or if she’s awake. Her question is answered when there’s a gentle kiss placed against the column of her neck. Tzuyu leaves another kiss on the edge of Dahyun’s jaw before she pulls back, smiling at her.

“So, how long have you been awake for?” Dahyun pushes Tzuyu’s forehead, ignoring her whines of protest.

“I was enjoying the warmth, okay. You’re like my personal heater.” Tzuyu pouts. Her response makes Dahyun scoff and she can’t help the smile forming on her lips.

“Is that all I am? A heater?” Dahyun gasps in an attempt to sound offended. Tzuyu makes no attempt to rectify her statement, simply offering a cheeky grin in return. “Wow. I guess we’re not having my fluffy pancakes for breakfast anymore.”

As soon as those words are out of Dahyun’s mouth, Tzuyu’s eyes widen. “No! You’re the best. Not just a heater.”

Dahyun rolls her eyes, taking the chance to tug on Tzuyu’s nose. “If you want me to make them, you know you’ll have to let go of me, right?”

“But, you can also take me with you.” Tzuyu suggests, a mischievous glint shining in her eyes. What a sneaky devil. She always takes advantage of Dahyun’s inability to deny her wishes. Perhaps, in all the years they’ve been dating, Dahyun has spoiled her _way_ too much.

She doesn’t regret it, though.

So, as Dahyun leaves the bed, she turns her back to her girlfriend, waiting for Tzuyu to wrap her arms around her neck.

The entire time they’re trying to cook breakfast – well, more like Dahyun cooking breakfast – it takes her utmost concentration to ignore Tzuyu’s wandering hands as well as her incredibly skilful attempts to steal the fruits.

Eventually, Dahyun lets her be and that’s her successful strategy in preventing further sneaky attacks. She’s left with a clingy Tzuyu resting her chin on her shoulder. She follows Dahyun wherever she moves and it’s difficult for Dahyun to coo over her cuteness when she’s trying to focus on not burning the damn pancakes. In the end, she risks it, turning to kiss the top of Tzuyu’s head. And, the satisfied sigh escaping Tzuyu’s lips makes the extra brown (not burnt) pancake worth it.

Breakfast is a whole deal of Tzuyu asking to be fed every second bite while Dahyun relents – as always. She’s never one to say no when her girlfriend wishes for the simplest things. As long as it makes her happy, it makes Dahyun happy too. _And_ , it also means that she makes sure Tzuyu eats enough.

“Do you want to watch a movie or should we go to the park?” Tzuyu suggests as she picks up their dishes. Dahyun is about to argue but Tzuyu quietens her quickly with a kiss, leaving her flustered at the dining table.

“How about we stay in? The weather isn’t the greatest for walking today.” Dahyun prefers to spend her time cocooned with Tzuyu by her side.

“That way you can have me all to yourself then, don’t worry.” Tzuyu chuckles at her answer, basking in the red hue that spreads over Dahyun’s cheeks. “You choose the movie and I’ll be with you in five.”

Even after those five minutes go by, Dahyun is unable to choose a good movie to watch. She’s browsed through all the recommended titles on Netflix and none of them seem interesting. She knows Tzuyu wouldn’t like most of them either which leaves her with little to no choices remaining. So, when Tzuyu plops next to her on the couch, the only thing Dahyun can offer to her is a sheepish smile filled with regret.

“We can watch a documentary?” Dahyun offers. She knows Tzuyu loves those, regardless of what they’re about. “I bet there’s one you haven’t watched yet.

“But, I want you to watch something you’ll like too. You’re just going to end up falling asleep at the end. Let me look for a movie.” Tzuyu shakes her head. She tries to steal the remote off Dahyun but fails, Dahyun having it tucked against her tightly.

“You know that I don’t mind. As long as you’re enjoying it, I’m good with anything.” Dahyun grins, kissing away Tzuyu’s pout. “Now come here so that I can get my cuddles.” She opens her arms for her girlfriend, waiting only a few seconds before Tzuyu tumbles into her arms.

(yes, Tzuyu also has the weakest heart for Dahyun – even though she’s never admitted it)

It takes Dahyun barely twenty minutes to fall back to sleep, only this time, Tzuyu draws her in close, making sure to keep her warm. She’s left in contemplation. Perhaps, she should take more days off, just so she can spend her weekends like this with the only person that really matters. And she knows, Dahyun will _definitely_ agree with her choice.

(it takes longer than usual to bring Dahyun on her side but at the end, she agrees too)

(Dahyun can just never say no)


End file.
